


Что рассказали Вотчеры

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, Gen, Humor, Sitcom
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Сборник юмора по Тёмным Ангелам. Возможны пролетающие Повелители Ночи и гости из других легионов.
Kudos: 3





	1. Послание

**Author's Note:**

> Команде WTF Dark Angels 2018

— Рад твоему возвращению, мой примарх, — Лютер сумел улучить минуту для приватной беседы, когда все приличествующие церемонии и празднества по случаю возвращения Льва наконец остались позади.  
  
— Рад, что отголоски войны не достигли Калибана. Ведь не достигли, Лютер?  
  
— Нет, — Лютер покаянно вздохнул, видя, как поднял брови Лев. — Ты всё равно узнаешь со временем, поэтому скажу, как есть. Было время, когда на Калибане появились сепаратистские настроения. По правде говоря, они внесли смуту и в мои мысли. Но Ангелы Калибана направили нас на верный путь.  
  
— Ангелы Калибана?.. — заинтересовался Лев.  
  
— Видишь ли, — Лютер потёр переносицу. — В определённый момент те, кто громче всех возражал против сложившегося положения дел, стали исчезать. Мы пытались выследить похитителя, поставили патрули, даже ввели комендантский час. Это не помогло, и я ломал голову, пытаясь понять, как можно против воли увести здорового и полного сил Астартес. Разумеется, мы прибегли к видеонаблюдению, но увидели только то, что сперва приняли за расплывчатые детские силуэты. Детские, мой примарх. Тут было отчего растеряться.  
  
Лютер вгляделся в лицо Льва, но тщетно: оно хранило выражение абсолютной невозмутимости на протяжении всего рассказа.  
  
— Похитители не оставляли следов — за исключением тех случаев, о которых я хочу упомянуть отдельно. Самые громкие инциденты оказались связаны с псайкерами. Больше всех наделал шуму брат Захариил. Судя по всему, он ещё продолжал бороться, когда мы принялись выламывать дверь. Но ворвавшись внутрь, мы обнаружили лишь опалённые стены. Ни одного тела. Среди братьев поползли слухи. Вспомнились древние легенды Калибана, в которых Ангелы Тьмы вмешивались в жизни людей и устанавливали своё жестокое правосудие. Ты ещё помнишь их, Лев?..  
  
— Я всегда их знал, — нехотя отозвался Лев, явно недовольный отступлением, и Лютер продолжил рассказ.  
  
— Мы сочли, что происходящее — их рук дело. Как иначе?.. Я слишком стар, чтобы относиться к этим преданиям как к выдумкам дикарей. Но тем, что навсегда отвратило моё сердце от сепаратистских настроений, стала ночь, когда пропал Мерир Астелян.  
  
— Астелян сражался так же, как Захариил?  
  
— Нет, — вздохнул Лютер, — но он тоже оставил след.  
  
Он извлёк из подсумка скрученный в цилиндр пергамент и протянул Льву. Развернув его, Лев увидел чёткие, уверенно выведенные красивым почерком буквы:  
  
«я астелян и плохо думал меня забрали далеко остальных заберут ещё дальше лев придёт недовольный веди как брат тьма ждёт»  
  
По правде говоря, Лютер ожидал недоумения или даже обвинений в том, что напрасно отбирает время. Но никак, варп побери, не того, что Лев будет с видимым интересом изучать многострадальное послание, потирая при этом подбородок.  
  
— Это почерк Астеляна? — наконец спросил Лев.  
  
— Э... Вне всякого сомнения. И я тебя уверяю: я видел его за день до пропажи, и он выглядел как человек, который в состоянии формулировать свои мысли подобающим для Магистра Ордена образом. Не могу предположить, что могло довести его до такого. Что думаешь?  
  
— Думаю, я упустил из виду, что маленькие братья никогда не умели писать, — хмыкнул Лев. — Лютер, с тобой всё хорошо?..  
  
— Я не понимаю, мой примарх, — с усилием признался Лютер, и на его страдальческое лицо было жаль смотреть. Лев ободряюще коснулся его плеча.  
  
— Я вас познакомлю, когда придёт время, — заверил он.  
  
«Что?!» — только и смог, что беззвучно спросить, Лютер. Лев едва заметно тряхнул головой — или кивнул кому-то за его спиной, как можно было бы предположить, не будь Лютеру дорог его рассудок, — и вышел, плотно затворив за собой тяжёлую дверь.  
  
Лютер выдохнул и потёр виски. Обещание объяснений было лучше отсутствия объяснений в принципе. К тому же Лев не поднял его на смех за столь нелепую историю, какой бы правдивой она ни была.  
  
Из-за двери донеслись странные звуки, которые Лютер не смог сразу же опознать в силу того, что слышал их слишком давно. А опознав, изумился.  
  
Лев от души хохотал.


	2. Гордый орден

— Отправь Волкам запрос о совместной операции, Джебе, — велел Кор’сарро.

Чемпион Третьей Роты нахмурился.

— Сделаю, Хан. Но послушай, разве Четвёртая Рота Тёмных Ангелов находится не ближе? Они могут привести свои корабли через пять стандартных суток.

Кор’сарро помрачнел.

— Скажи, Джебе, что мы сделаем, если Волки без предупреждения оставят поле боя? — спросил он.

— Я лично брошу вызов вожаку этой стаи!

— А если по их вине наши братья попадут в лапы Хаоса? Если они оскорбят память нашего примарха? Если подведут боевые корабли слишком близко к Мундус Планус?

— Мы атакуем Фенрис и окропим снег кровью мерзавцев! — вспылил Джебе.

— Верно. А что мы сделаем, если так же поступят Тёмные Ангелы?

— Мы разыщем Скалу и... — Джебе умолк.

— Вот, — кивнул Кор’сарро. — Вот именно. Сперва нам придётся рыскать в поисках их летучего булыжника по шайтановой тьме систем. Потом нам придётся гнаться за этими вероломными наглецами ещё столько же. Завяжется бой. Но посреди манёвра они заявят, что их ждёт «не терпящая промедления миссия», и этот гордый — да подавятся они своей гордостью — орден вновь скроется. Моя кровь, как кровь любого из Шрамов, вскипает при мысли о хорошей погоне, но это... — Кор’сарро сплюнул. — Отправь запрос, Джебе. Пусть это будут Волки.


	3. Чистота наших молитв

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Молись — и обретёшь!"  
> Предупреждения: стёб, витиеватый язык, искажение образов персонажей

Кодиций Юний истово молился, убеждая искуснейших воинов далёкого прошлого помочь славнейшему из орденов с честью выйти из выпавших им испытаний и невзгод. Не далее, чем три оборота назад, на «Скалу», боевую крепость Тёмных Ангелов, прибыло сокрушительное известие, погрузившее боевых братьев в меланхолию и ярость. 

Презренные силы Хаоса расставили подлейшую из ловушек в системе Даркмор и собрали небывалую жатву, унёсшую жизни Астартес шести орденов-наследников. Доблестные Тёмные Ангелы выступили на острие атаки, и тела многих из них нашли последнее упокоение в этой тысячу раз проклятой системе.

Лишь сотне удалось с боем пробить себе путь к отступлению и поведать братьям о произошедшем. 

И теперь Внутренний Круг Тёмных Ангелов держал совет, чтобы вынести решение, как быть в столь нелёгкие времена и как обрушить на еретиков справедливое возмездие, дабы восстановить свою запятнанную честь.

Молодой кодиций молился о ниспослании верного пути с такой убеждённостью и страстью, словно позабыл, что был избран не для стези капеллана, но для пути брата-библиария. 

«О благородный Лев, — просил он, — прекраснейший и мудрейший из примархов. Яви нам свою милость в сей тёмный час! Направь своих заблудших сынов и вложи в их руки орудие отмщения!»

Его молитва была так горяча и самозабвенна, что брат Юний не замечал ничего вокруг, даже если бы сам легендарный Непорочный Клинок явился к нему из глубин истории.

Но наконец Юний ощутил прикосновение прохладного потока воздуха и обвёл взглядом свою небольшую келью, лежащую в отдалённой части крепости.

Перед ним стояло отвратительнейшее из человеческих существ, которое мог породить лишь последний из варварских миров. Незваный гость был до неприличия худ, сгорблен и источал вонь столетиями не мытого тела. Его свалявшиеся волосы отросли так, что скрывали наготу, ногти же вытянулись, словно у дикой твари, и походили на когти. Оно внушало бы лишь отвращение и жалость, не будь оно так велико. Его голова практически касалась потолка, что значило, что в нём было не меньше трёх метров роста. 

Движимый гневом, Юний бесстрашно заглянул в задёрнутые мутной плёнкой глаза и ощутил, как его голову, словно тиски палача, сжал гудящий обруч боли. Его конечности онемели, а колени предательски подогнулись, не позволяя дать должный отпор.

Учуяв его слабость, исчадие иных миров глухо заворчало и, подняв когтистую руку, двинулось к нему. Юний принялся повторять вспыхнувшие в его памяти спасительные экзорцизмы, но упорство твари было столь велико, что ни один из них не возымел действия, и она неуклонно приближалась.

«Покарай тебя Лев! — в отчаянии воскликнул Юний. — Тебе не достанется душа честного Тёмного Ангела!».

Исчадие замерло, услышав этот призыв. Могучим усилием воли сбросив с себя колдовские оковы, Юний со всех сил рванулся прочь. Обретшие силу ноги резво понесли его прочь. Юний ощутил прилив надежды, но сей же миг на его голову обрушился ужасающей силы удар, за которым последовал треск дерева и грохот обитых металлом томов.

В тот миг, когда его сознание гасло, кодицию Юнию показалось, что он слышит легчайший топоток множества крошечных ног. Затем спустилась тьма.

Юний был до глубины души потрясён, когда пришёл в сознание в добром, за вычетом нескольких неурядиц, здравии в своей скромной келье некоторое время спустя. О появлении отвратительного гостя напоминали лишь две вещи: рассыпавшийся в щепки шкаф для книг и гудевшая от боли голова самого кодиция.

Недоумевая, как гнусное исчадие не полакомилось его душою, Юний с кряхтением поднялся на ноги, чтобы обозреть учинённый беспорядок. Ему на глаза попалась вещица, которой никак не могло быть в его келье раньше: прядь длинных светлых волос, в которой вспыхнули искры благородного золота, стоило поднести её чуть ближе к свече.

«Это был Лев, — с слезами благодарности заключил Юний. — Лев явился и отвёл от меня эту опасность, избавив от столь глупой и унизительной смерти».

Он поднёс обретённый талисман к губам, обещая хранить его до того мига, когда настанет пора исполнить последний долг.

Кодиций Юний был уверен: как бы ни соткалось полотно его судьбы, впредь он станет куда бережнее относиться к молитвам.


End file.
